Cheer Fever
by PoIkadotgirl
Summary: Ally is secretly the head cheerleader on the state cheerios team (Cheer Team) she has never told one soul. That may change when the cheerios team has to preform in front of the whole school. Will cheerleading get in the way of her friendship? More importantly her crush? Auslly and a bit of Trez.


**Here you go guys! Since most people voted for this story I decided to post it! I am still working on chapter 2 so it might take awhile for me to update. So happy reading! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Team:

_We are the best!_

_We are the greatest!_

_We're gonna give you more, more, more!_

Me and Maci do 4 flips and then a double flip down.

_We are the best!_

_We are the greatest!_

Ally:

_What are we gonna give you?_

Rest of team:

_Defeat!_

Then we all form our 5 groups of 4 horizontally. Each group lifted a person up. One group, Alexis the next Grace the next, Me the next, Marci and then the last group lifted Cassidy. Each of us mirrored the scorpion. Then the 5 girls in the air went from a scorpion to a scale. Me Marci, Grace, Alexis and Cassidy then doubled down. Then we formed a 5x4 square and put our hands up in the air

Team

_Go Miami!_

Then the silence came. Our coach, Coach Wendy. Wendy Tyler. She slowly walked around us. Her feet at a steady pace, purposely making us nervous. Then it stopped

"HORRIBLE!YOUR FORMATION IS MESSY AND EVERY MOVE HAS TO BE PERFECT! GO GET YOUR SAGGY OLD LITTLE BUTT IN THE SHOWERS. THE SHOWERS WILL NEVER CLEAN HOW BAD THAT WAS!" Coach Tyler yelled "MARCI, ALLY NOW!" Me and Marci slowly walked to Coach Tyler or Wendy whatever.

"You guys have a duty to keep this team together and I am ready to kick you off of being Captains of the team! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO DO THIS! THAT'S THE POINT OF CAPTAINS RIGHT? GO TO THE SHOWERS. I CAN'T STAND THE SMELL OF FAILURE RIGHT NEXT TO ME! NOT EVEN THE SHOWERS CAN TAKE AWAY THE SMELL OF YOUR FAILURE TO BE A CHEERIO!" Me and Marci quickly nodded or heads and walked out of the gym at a really fast pace. We walked to the locker rooms with our heads down in shame.

"Harsh much?" Maci whispers. We all giggle

"So Cat what are you doing today?" Maci asks. My nickname is Cat too because Cats just seem to love me. Also because it is shorter than Ally-Cat.

"Hanging with my friends." I reply.

"You have got to eventually tell them Cat!" Maci says.

"I know I know. But they will treat me differently!" I whine.

"Real friends would never treat you different Cat. You have got to realize that! And if they treat you differently, they are not your friends!" Maci says. So these are the people on The State Cheerios team with me. Yes, me Ally Dawson is on the State Cheerios Team!

Captain: Ally (Cat) Dawson (Me)

Co-Captain: Marci Gonzales

Rest of team:

Grace Montage

Alexis Lopez

Cassidy Davis

Hannah Cornelius

Mindy Fortez

Hayden Summers

Catherine Rodriguez

Ariana Parker

Cassandra Hunter

Ava Black

Victoria Martinez

Mia Torrez

Sophie Smith

Madison Finn

Natalie Webster

Chelsea Bradley

Amanda Moore

Cheryl White

Camille Saunders

Hayley Bennett

I decided to walk home ride away cause I would rather take a shower at home. I was wearing a pink and black uniform with the word 'Cheer' on the front.( store/product/cheerleading-uniform/800311_ ) My hair was also up. As I was walking home I saw Trish, Dez and Austin walking out of Tim's Tacos. They saw me. Now I didn't go towards them, I took a 45 degree turn into the restaurant I was passing. I haven't told my friends I am the head cheerleader of the state cheerios team. I run into the bathroom and slam the door locked. Then I slide down the door. I cannot let them know. They will hate me forever. I was hoping they didn't see me clearly. But I was wrong. A minute later I hear footsteps

"Ally?" I hear Trish say questioned. She knocked hardly on the door

"Hey Trish um whats up?"

"Why did you all of a sudden run into this restaurant?"Trish questions. Oh No. I can't them know I can't let anyone know because I will all of sudden be on the top of the popular chain. I really want to but that will mean I would have to leave my friends. Also I know for a fact that even my friends would treat me differently.

"Um Ally?" Austin says worried.

"What?" I realized I was deep in my thoughts. Always happens. "Oh sorry just tired." I fake yawned. I am really getting good at this lying thing. Oh gosh. I am becoming like Trish. And that's not a good thing. I decide to grab my clean clothes and put them on. Even though I haven't taking a shower. And that's all I can do. So I come out looking like a sweaty dog wearing new clothes.

"Um why are you sweating?" Austin asks.

"I was running home!" I answer quickly

"But when I saw you-" Austin said but was cut off by me. "So whats up?" I ask in a cheerful voice. "Just got fired from Tims Tacos because I wanted to name the place Trish Tacos" Trish replies. In the distant I see Maci ushering me to tell them. Ugh Maci.

"Hold on!" I pause Trish while she is talking and wipped out my phone. I texted. Shut up! Then I put my phone back in my bag.

"Okay whats going on Ally something is going on and I know it!" Austin says.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned

"You never text Ally NEVER" Austin says.

"Well maybe I change" I say quickly defending myself. "Bye" I say storming out.

* * *

**So how is it so far? Thanks! I do not own Austin & Ally. I only own the plot and the character names I made up. Review for next chapter!This might me a short story. I don't know yet. :)**


End file.
